falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Brokenshire: "No more attacks. No more toxicity. More productivity."
"Mr Speaker, Honorable Members, it is a pleasure to stand in this great institution to deliver opening party remarks. This is a place of beauty, talent and most of all, brings together the diverse and free people of Falleentium. If anything, aside from politics, let us embrace that. I think my honorable friends will join me in congratulating the government on their coalition and I wish them best of success. Putting the national interest at the heart of government should always be the goal of any ruling party. The Conservative Unionists' job this parliament will be to provide suitable accountability to both the government and opposition. But not in the FCRP-style sentiment. No more attacks. No more toxicity. more productivity. This parliament must be the most productive in our history. All parties must unite under a common goal to get the country moving. My honorable friends and I will pushing through a more progressive manifesto which we were elected on. There should be clarity, though. The Conservatives are no radical. With support from our core members and fellow honorable MPs, we are proud to ditch our commitment to lower the minimum wage. We are also working to cut back on other pledges, such as tax levels and unstable, forceful reforms to state funding and powers. I am sure honorable members would be pleased to hear that what I said in my leadership victory speech remains steadfast in this chamber, today. We are a reform party. And now, we must reform. There will be no challenges to leadership and there must not be outpour of resistance against party leaders. Accountability is a must, yes, but sensible, realistic accountability. The Conservative MPs I am glad to return here today have nearly doubled from our last election result. This good, but slow, result has shown there is support for our message, but the electorate are skeptical of how we present ourselves and how we put forward our ideas. Anew, we must distance ourselves from radicalism and extremism. One defining issue which my party will remain active campaigners on is the military. A vote in my team concluded that support for the military will differ us from other parties and while I am in no doubt that other parties support and are grateful to our military, the Conservatives wish to have extensive changes to the military, including slightly reforming the Military Reform Act - not disbanding it, however. To finish, Mr Speaker, I wish to recite a quote to the chamber. 'A patriot is he whose public conduct is regulated by one single motive, the love of his country; who, as an agent in parliament, has, for himself, neither hope nor fear, neither kindness nor resentment, but refers every thing to the common interest' With that, Mr Speaker, I wish this house well. I wish honorable friends well. And I wish this parliament a long, happy, period of stability, led by the government. Long Live the King-Emperor." Category:The Imperial Constitution